


Meow

by KachansMassiveTiddies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachansMassiveTiddies/pseuds/KachansMassiveTiddies
Summary: This is a gift to my dear friend and her obsession with this cat boy😐🤦🏿♀️😔You and Cat Noir go out to dinner and things take a rather competitive turn.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Meow

“BugaBoo are you ready?” a familiar voice calls out from the bedroom as you adjust your earrings. “Almost…” you mutter, trying to find your ear hole for the 3rd time tonight. From the mirrored reflection, you watch your boyfriend come into view. “Are you really going to wear that?”

Dressed clad in the black of his miraculous outfit, stood who the public knew as Cat Noir. He struck a goofy pose while brushing his blond hair back with one hand. “Of course I’m going to wear this, it’s the nicest thing I own!” You roll your eyes with a small smile on your face.

As you focus on yourself, you fail to notice the darkened look that fell over his face. His eyes trailed down the voluminous curves of your body. 

The dress you were wearing was black and strapless and was cut squarely down your cleavage paired with another cut along the leg. 

The amount of skin you were showing was absolutely sinful and Adrien didn’t know if he wanted to cover it up or rip it off of you. 

He is brought out of his lustful thoughts by your fingers snapping in front of his face, “Kitcat what are you staring at, let's go.” You leave him standing in the bathroom and his green eyes watched methodically at your hips that seemed to sway obnoxiously as you walked.

You knew what you were doing, you knew the game.Throughout all of Noir's flirty comments and dirty jokes, he had yet to act on them and, call you needy, but it was time for that to change. 

The car ride was suspenseful for him and exciting for you. Every so often, his eyes would cut to you and he’d marvel at how the street lights casted down on your tan skin. 

No, he must contain himself, you two had been planning this dinner for 2 weeks, he wasn’t about to break his streak because he was a little hot and bothered. To satisfy himself, he settled with placing a hand on your thigh. You gaze out the window in order to hide the small smirk forming.

“Milady.” Noir bowed dramatically as he opened your car door, holding out a hand for you to grab. “Oh thank you Cat Noir.” you said poshly as you stepped out the car one foot at a time.

You come close to him for a second and trail your hand up his chest as you gaze into his eyes. The dark mascara surrounding your eyes, made them look fierce and calculated. Almost cat-like from the way they popped out in the dim lighting of the surrounding streets.

You lean towards him slowly and watch as he becomes impatient. At the last minute, you pull away and tap his nose before turning to walk towards the restaurant.

You figured you had gotten away with your blue balling as you opened the glass doors of the restaurant. But the heat of his body was unmistakable as large hands pulled you back by your waist. His thumb rubbed circles on your waist as he whispered in your ear. "Keep playing with me Mia and I'll fuck you on the table in front of everyone."

With that he walks ahead of you to the concierge. You huff, slightly flustered, before walking.

The host sits you two down in a booth facing the rest of the restaurant. It was a nice spot, not freezing from direct contact with the air-conditioner but not hot from the open flames of the viewable kitchen. 

You look at your menu with mock interest. You were instead focused on slipping your heel off and trailing your foot up Noir's leg. "Kitten what are you doing." The question was phrased more as a statement as your touches graze his inner thighs.

He makes no move to stop you though, even going as far as spreading them further. He didn't think you'd actually do it. Why would he, the underside of the table can easily be visible to anyone that bothered to look up from their food. Steely eyes look at you above the edge of his menu.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Noir." You turn the page of the menu you payed no mine to, you knew what you wanted in more ways than one. "Excuse me."

Your host had returned, "Are you guys ready to order?" Your date puts down his menu and opens his mouth to speak. In that moment you go in for the kill and place your foot directly on his groin. 

Through the thin fabric of his miraculous, you could feel him twitching under you as his cock struggled to rise under the constricting fabric. "Sir?" The host looked concerned as Noir hadn't spoken yet. His eyes were wide and slightly panicked as you began moving your foot along the expanse of his manhood.

You remained compose but your mouth watered at the large bulge forming and thoughts of how it would feel inside you, flooded your mind. "Y-Yes, I.." he blinked rapidly and struggled to level his breathing. You watched, slightly curious. If this was all it took to get him stuttering, you wondered truly how long he'd been holding himself back. 

"Can I get a Grilled Salmon with some wine for me and this fi-NE young lady." You held your hand to your mouth to stifle your laugh. Noir blushed at the sound of his voice cracking and apologized. "May I have a Cesar salad with grilled chicken?" The man wrote your order down and excused himself.

"Mia." You feel a shiver travel up your arms at the warning in his voice. Now with nothing to distract yourselves with, you two had no choice but to make conversation. Before you spoke, you turned your foot in a circular motion and gleefully watch as your lovers face turned a hazy red. A small whimper escaped his lips before he contained himself.

"What will the hero do? Trapped between a rock and a hard place." You teased him as you adjusted your dress. You could faintly feel the twitching of his hips as he watched your chest shake with your adjusting. He laughed breathlessly.

"First you have the nerve to wear that little dress of yours, showing off that gorgeous body. And now you're teasing me." He closes his eyes tightly and a low 'fuck' leaves his parted lips. When he opens them again, his eyes had narrowed into the signature slits of his feline counterpart. 

"When I get my hands on you, I'll make sure every inch of that body is marked." It seemed the sound of his voice as he spoke out his fantasy's only urged him closer to release. 

You rest your head on your hand as you watched him. The urge to clench your own legs was becoming harder to ignore.

"Oh yeah? What else are you going to do?" The sound of your voice was like music to his ears and he couldn't help but grin as he saw you were just as effected as he was. The nail of his index finger had extended as he traded the design of the wooden table.

"There are countless things I want to do to you Mi. Naming them off would be a waste of time if I'm just going to show you later." Your foot had long since stopped but you resumed with narrowed eyes at his statement. "Yeah right, you're bluffing."

His eyes rolled back slightly as his index nail punctured the table. "Please, I just.." The small noises that escaped were breathy and broken as he tried to avoid cumming. "Not here Mmm-shit!" 

His whispering did nothing to distract you as you feel his cock twitching under your foot. The fabric had long since become wet from the copious amounts of precum leaking from him. 

At the last minute, when you were sure he was about to bust, you pull your foot away and stand up. "I have to use the bathroom."

You didn't but the look of defeat on his face was too sweet to pass up. He tries to stand to come after you but your food arrives.

Walking into the bathroom, you lean against the cool tile and let out the breath you didn't know you were holding.  _ 'This was fun'  _ you thought as you reapplied your lipstick. Walking back out, you pretend to ignore the glare directed at you when you sat down. 

"The food looks good!" You clapped your hands together before grabbing your fork and stabbing some lettuce. Your grip on the utensil tightens as your watch Noir learn forward. "You're being a real brat tonight you know that Mi?" 

You don't back down and maintain eye contact as you place the fork in your mouth. You don't miss how his eyes watch your lips wrap around the silver. He scoffs, "I hope your keep that same attitude later when you're choking on my dick."

You hold back a laugh, he was pouting like a child as he shoveled fish in his mouth. Feeling merciful, you place your foot against his cock again and move it quicker than he could comprehend. "Mia wait please I'm too close!" His hands come to wrap around your ankle and tries to stop you but the effort is in vain as you continue.

Tears of overstimulation collect in the corner of his eyes. Still trying to setup your menstruations, he accidently claps his hand over his wrist, deactivating his miraculous. 

For a moment you see the familiar face of your childhood friend Adrien, and he's cumming hard and loudly against your foot. "So fucking good." He mewls before reactivating his miraculous.

You cringe slightly as your feel your toes become slick from cum as Adrien continues bucking his hips to the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

A few people seated nearby look over at the two of you curiously as the sound of Adriens neck bell rings loudly as he shakes. However they soon become disinterested soon after, just barely missing Adrien's retransformation.

You both quickly leave after that, payinh the bill quickly. The drive home is silent for a moment until Adrien speaks up, "So you know my secret." You roll your eyes at the disheartened look on the blond boys face. "Boy I knew a long time ago you're not slick."

His face lights up as a mischievous look crosses over his face. "Did you now?" You raise an eyebrow in a question that is soon answered as his cold hand slides up your leg, pulling your dress with it 

"So that means I don't have to pretend anymore." You shiver with anticipation as calculated fingers run against the wet spot on your underwear. "You were off awfully cruel in there Mi." 

You sigh as Adrien pulls your underwear to the side and strokes your folds, collecting your fluids on his fingers. You watched with darkened eyes as he brings his fingers up to his lips and licks them clean. "Sweet."

The car pulls to a red light and you recived the slightest inkling that this was going to be a long ride home.

  
  
  
  



End file.
